In many cases, a transition between front and rear bodies in a crotch region of a trunks-type garment has conventionally been formed by putting and bonding a pair of sheets flat together along a margin defining the transition. Particularly for such a disposable type garment, a nonwoven fabric or a plastic film has usually been used as stock material and bonding thereof has often been carried out by means of hot melt adhesive or sealing techniques.
The prior art has already taken account of the fact that the margin for bonding the sheets together should not be dimensioned to be excessively wide. Excessive wide margin for bonding would correspondingly increase an amount of the sheets to be used and, in addition, make the sheets liable to be frayed and/or locally tensioned. Consequently, such excessively wide margin for bonding would make it difficult to obtain a good tailored garment. If the sheets are put flat and bonded together along margins that are dimensioned to be sufficiently narrow, the sheets would have a rigidity along the margin for bonding that is substantially higher than a rigidity of the remaining portions. As a result, the margin for bonding may cause uncomfortable skin stimulation from which the garment wearer suffers. Nevertheless, reduction of the manufacturing cost is essential to the disposable garment and, to meet this requirement, the relatively simple manner of bonding has usually been adopted, i.e., the sheets have been put and bonded flat together.